At the Hogs Head
by QueenMagenta
Summary: Truly Robinson is the new DADA teacher and has just been ditched by her loser boyfriend. Will she find comfort in the arms of a certain potions master? It's my first fanfic so pls read and tell me what you think.


The large Tawny owl rapped its beaks against the window of Truly's bedroom. She had started at Hogwarts as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher in September and had soon realised what a demanding job it was. She had not seen Davey in five weeks and the sight of his owl at the window made her heart loop the loop.  
She hurried to the window, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder. The owl swooped in and dropped a small roll of parchment at her feet. Instead of stopping for a pat on the head as it usually did, it turned and flew out into the darkening sky. Truly felt a little disgruntled at this but that evaporated as she picked up Davey's letter.  
  
Truly, I'm sorry to have to write to you like this instead of seeing you face to face but I can't wait any longer. I've met someone else. She is called Cookie and I have been seeing her since September. Perhaps if you were around things would have different but as it is we are finished. Davey.  
  
Truly felt her heart go numb and tears filled her hazel eyes. She let the letter fall to the floor and threw herself down on her bed. She cried and cried. Then she stopped as she felt a wave of rage wash over her. "Since September!" she yelled at no one, "You've waited two months to tell me!! You saw me while you were with her and you didn't tell me!!" She ripped all the covers off her bed and began jumping up and down on them imagining Davey's face. Trying to work out her anger she opened all her cupboards and stumbled upon the bottle of Firewhiskey she had been given for her birthday. She hated the stuff but it suddenly seemed very attractive.  
She made herself comfy on the floor, opened the bottle and took a long swig. It burned her throat and tasted bitter. It did however ease the pain in her stomach slightly so she took another nip. Scrunching her face in disgust she drank some more. Felling light headed and depressed she stood up and gazed at herself in the mirror. Drinking alone in her room made Truly feel like the biggest loser in the world. She ran a comb through her hair and outlined her eyes in black kohl. Then with a smudge of pink lipstick she left her room.  
Severus Snape was in the entrance hall yelling at a dreadlocked boy she recognised as Lee Jordan. He seemed completely unconcerned that he was being bellowed at and when sent away he walked serenely up the marble staircase desperately trying not to laugh. "Hi, Professor Robinson," he said as he passed her.  
Truly smiled and carried on down the stairs. "I'm going for a drink," Truly told Severus when she reached him. He just nodded. "Want to come?" she asked unnaturally brightly, although her voice was quavering. "No, thank you," he replied in his uninterested way. "You look like you need one," Truly pressed. Severus scowled at her, clearly thinking she was mocking him. "I know I do," Truly continued with a pleading note in her voice, "I've just been dumped and I don't want to drink alone. Please come." Tears filled her eyes again and she angrily blinked them away. He looked swayed and agreed grudgingly. "Alright, just one."  
When they reached Hogsmead the Three Broomsticks was alight with loud music and laughter. It was just what Truly didn't need. She noticed the look of clear distaste on Severus's face and suggested the Hogs Head. He agreed. They walked the short distance through the frosty night and Severus held open the door for her as she walked in. She smiled at him, a real smile as they went towards the bar, ignoring the odd looks they got from the other people in there.  
They sat together at the bar and while Severus ordered two double Firewhiskeys, Truly surveyed the possible one night stands. There were two dodgy looking men in a corner hunched over some cards, a hairy man sitting alone staring intently at the all, a pair of goblins and two ugly women watching the card playing men. She sighed and downed her drink in one gulp.  
Severus raised his eyebrows slightly and downed his. "Same again," he said to the barman. Truly downed her second Firewhiskey as quickly as the first and grinned as the burning passed. She laughed as she caught Severus's surprised face. "I can drink you know," she said giggling. "Clearly," replied Severus with mild sarcasm. Truly signalled to barman for another drink which she sipped this time.  
"So," she said, "Do you want the real reason I'm here?" Severus looked at her with curiosity. "Not to drown your sorrows?" he asked with a glance at the two empty glasses. "Well, apart from that." Severus looked blank and Truly laughed. "I," she began but broke into laughter again, "It's so stupid." "What is?" asked Severus.  
Truly drained her glass and slammed it onto the bar top. "Another!" she declared, just a couple more and she would be totally numb. Severus sipped his own drink and brushed a strand of black her away from his eyes. Truly watched as he did this and laughed as she tossed her own hair. Then she laughed even harder just because she was feeling so drunk.  
"He just ditched me," she said howling with laughter as though this was the best joke she had heard in a long time, "Just because he found some blonde. I didn't mean anything to him at al" Her laughing suddenly stopped and she started to cry, sobs that shook her whole body. She laid her head on the bar and howled.  
Awkwardly Severus wrapped his arm around Truly's shoulders and felt a strange anger and jealously for Davey. If he could get a girl like Truly he would never cause her any pain. "He was mad to go off with some one else when he could have you," Severus said softly and honestly. Truly sniffed and gave a disbelieving laugh. "Really," Severus insisted. Truly turned her head and rested it on his arm. He was a surprising comfortable place to rest her head. She felt a bit better.  
She looked up at Severus, noticing the dimple in his left cheek and a glimmer in his coal black eyes. She pictured herself running her fingers through his long black hair and kissing his full pink lips. "You really are attractive in the right light," Truly told him. Severus couldn't help smiling. "Thank you," he said humouring her. "You really are," she whispered, "How about it? You and me. One hot night of no strings attached..." "You're very very drunk," he interrupted. "I am," Truly agreed scrunching her nose, "Are you worried about taking advantage or am I just not your type?" Severus laughed. "Of course you're my type. However I doubt I'm yours. You'd wake up in the morning and hate me."  
"No," Truly said simply and leaning over she kissed him once, lightly and tenderly on the lips. He blinked as she pulled away and allowed her to take his hand and to lead him out of the pub into the cold night air. 


End file.
